Contact
by TheStoryWizard
Summary: The story of how The Doctor contacted his past selves so that they could meet at the end of Day of The Doctor. One Story for each Doctor that would need to be contacted.
1. Chapter 1: First Doctor

**AN: Here's another fun story to keep myself busy while I work on Chapter 2 of my currently active story. Basically I thought it would be fun to play out how The Doctor contacted his past selves to show up on Gallifrey at the end of Day of The Doctor. I'll be doing this one Doctor at a time and editing it very sporadically so I hope you enjoy.**

 **Contact**

 **Chapter 1: The First Doctor**

 _London, 1962_

Having recently arrived in London, The Doctor took his coat off of the table next to him. Without wasting time he approached his granddaughter's room and rapped loudly on the door several times.

"Susan!" The Doctor shouted gently. "Susan! It's time to get up, child. We have a lot to get done today"

"Where are we, grandfather?" Susan called, her voice muffled slightly by the door. "Where has the T.A.R.D.I.S. taken us this time?"

"All will answered in good time my dear" The Doctor chuckled. "Just grab your things and meet me outside me when you're ready". Making a few last adjustments, The Doctor put on his coat and stepped outside to the warm London air...in a junkyard.

"A junkyard?!" The Doctor grumbled angrily. "I bring the T.A.R.D.I.S. all the way to London and it lands in a junkyard?" taking a look at the T.A.R.D.I.S. his anger turned to smile. "A police box? How quaint".

Going back in to grab his cane and further take in his surroundings, The Doctor took note that perhaps his surroundings could be of some use after all. "Yes, I suppose I would need to someplace to hide the T.A.R.D.I.S. some place inconspicuous. Yes, this will do splendidly"

It was then that Susan stepped outside and began to develop her own opinion of the surroundings. "Where are we grandfather, oh this doesn't look good. This planet seems _horrible_ "

The Doctor smiled. "Nonsense my dear; Earth is by no means the greatest planet in the universe but it isn't so bad. I assure you child, the entire planet does not look as drab as this junkyard"

"What are we doing here, grandfather?" Susan asked. "Could there be more adventure"

"Perhaps, child perhaps" The Doctor stated. "But we are not here to explore, my child. We are here to learn. Or more specifically _you_ are here to learn. I plan to call this planet home for the time being and I want you to enroll in school"

"But Grandfather..."

"Now, now. No protests, child. I want you to have a normal life; the kind of life that I could never give you on Gallifrey. Here you can have that life, and the first step in learning what the humans know"

"When are we, grandfather?" Susan couldn't help but ask. "This planet seems so primitive"

"Yes quite" The Doctor informed Susan. "We are currently in the 20th century, before the humans had much contact with alien life. I belief the Shadow Proclamation would classify this as a Level 4 planet"

"And what about the T.A.R.D.I.S?" Susan asked, pointing at the unfamiliar structure. "What is it supposed to be?"

"That is a police box, child" The Doctor explained. "The earthlings use it as a primitive communications device to contact local authorities. I think it was a splendid choice".

"It does look nice" Susan agreed. "I could get used to this"

"You may have to" an unfamiliar voice.

* * *

The Doctor turned around to see the man. He was a young man and much taller than The Doctor; he was a bit gangly and clad in a brown tweed jacket, a bow tie and a fez.

"Pardon me?" The Doctor asked. "I'm you're going to have to repeat yourself, sir. These old ears don't hear as well as they used to"

"I said you mind have to get used to it" the younger man said. "The T.A.R.D.I.S. has a notoriously bad habit of looking like a Police Box in the most ehh...un-police -boxy areas"

"Who is he, grandfather?" Susan asked. "He seems familiar some how"

"Yes it would seem that way, child" The Doctor agreed, stepping closer to the strangely knowledgeable young man. "A fellow time lord perhaps?"

The younger man grinned grabbing hold of The Doctor's shoulders. "True, yes. But look closely. I'm not just any Time Lord I'm..."

"Let go of me you gibbering oaf!" The Doctor shouted, suddenly however he was struck with realization and shoved the younger man to the side, pointing at him angrily with his cane. "HOW-DARE-YOU-SHOW-UP-HERE-YOU-OAF-DON'T-YOU-KNOW-THE-RULES?!". With each word, The Doctor prodded the younger man with his cane and his anger seemed to almost reach a boiling point.

"Of course I know the *rules*" the younger man said. "I just don't care"

"How could I become such an insufferable simpleton?" The Doctor complained aloud. "Rules are not meant to be broken"

"Wait, who is this?" Susan asked again.

"Me!" both of them responded.

"Back in the T.A.R.D.I.S, Susan" The Doctor told her. "I need to have a talk with my idiotic counterpart!"

"I take offense to that"

" _Oh_ you take offense to that, do you?" The Doctor growled. "Well I take offense that you would break the fundamental laws of time for a social call!"

"We broke every law in the book when we stole the T.A.R.D.I.S"

"Don't try to change the subject" The Doctor shouted. "I demand to know why you here!"

"I need your help"

"I gathered as much" The Doctor stated. "But what could possibly have happened that you would need to break the 1st law of time to speak with me?"

"I need your help saving Gallifrey" The Other Doctor told him. "A war is raging and Gallifrey is the crossfire. I need to put Gallifrey in a pocket dimension in order to save everyone on it but I need your help. I need help from all my past lives if I'm going to do this right"

"Your plan is asinine" The Doctor said. "Even if you could gather all of us in the same place without destroying reality, how could you possibly make the calculations necessary. Even the basic operations would take hundreds of..."

The Other Doctor smiled. "That's why I came to you. If you start the calculations as a background operation on the T.A.R.D.I.S. you should be able to generate the necessary equation by the time I catch up"

"Wouldn't that drain power from the T.A.R.D.I.S?"

"Not if you diverted the power from the Chameleon Circuit"

"Are you suggesting I sabotage my own T.A.R.D.I.S?"

" _Our_ own T.A.R.D.I.S, yes"

"You are an insufferable, egotistical..."

"But I can count on you to help me?" The Other Doctor asked.

The Doctor gritted his teeth and nodded. "Yes, but I'm doing this for Gallifrey and not you"

"Of course" The Other Doctor agreed, handing The Doctor a note. "Meet me at this exact point in Gallifrey's History and do NOT lose that note"

His own T.A.R.D.I.S. forming around him, the Other Doctor left, leaving The Doctor to go about his business.

* * *

The Doctor closed the door the T.A.R.D.I.S. behind him and approached the confused Susan.

"Well, now that that incident is out of the way, we can proceed with our original plans" The Doctor told her.

"But Grandfather was that about..." before Susan could finish her sentence The Doctor touched her forehead gently and her eyes fogged over slightly. When she regained composure she stood in the doorway waiting for The Doctor to follow.

"Well, grandfather" Susan told him. "We should really see what this planet is like, are you coming grandfather?"

"Just give me a few minutes, Susan" The Doctor told her. "Go outside and wait for me. I have an errand to run".

After Susan left, The Doctor sent the T.A.R.D.I.S. on it's way to Gallifrey.

* * *

The Doctor arrived in a war torn landscape, seeing strange creatures in iron shells shooting at a Time Lord warships, but was quickly distracted from that at the sight of 12 other T.A.R.D.I.S's each no doubt owned by one of his 13 allotted lives. He gently pulled out the note.

 _Dear Doctor,_

 _If everything goes well, the calculations that you started a few moments ago should correspond with your other counterparts to create the energy necessary to protect Gallifrey. The 12 of us together should have enough power to do the job, so jump in and do your part. When this is all over, we should all lose memory of any mention of our future counterparts, so you shouldn't have too much to worry about_

 _Geronimo,_

 _The Doctor_

"12?" The Doctor thought to himself. That couldn't be right, there were clearly 13 T.A.R.D.I.S's no matter, time was off the essence.

Activating his communications device, The Doctor locked on the War Council's channel.

"Reporting to War Council of Gallifrey, this is The Doctor"

 _Well, I was well off...all 12 of them_

 _No sir...all THIRTEEN!_

"So it was Thirteen" The Doctor thought "It matters little. Let's just get this over with"

With the press of a button, The Doctor released the energy and both Gallifrey and himself disappeared. He awoke to find himself in his bed and the memory of the event already departing.

"So my memory is leaving then?" The Doctor thought. "Perhaps for the best, in the meantime I should probably go join Susan

 **I should have the 2nd Doctor up sometime soon. Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Second Doctor

**AN: Still having trouble writing the 2nd chapter of my MLP Story, so please enjoy the 2nd Chapter of this fun little Doctor Who story, and feel free to check out my other stories while you're at it.**

 **Contact**

 **Chapter 2: The Second Doctor**

 _Gallifrey. Long Before the Time War_

The Doctor's eyes closed tightly as he awaited his regeneration, but the familiar aura of energy surging through his body did not come; instead The Doctor hesitantly opened one eye and saw his Time Lord superiors bickering amongst themselves.

"Am I to be set free then?" The Doctor asked hopefully. "Or are you just keeping me here to spite me? Oh, if you going to sit there all day you might as well just let me leave"

"Your sentence cannot be commuted, Doctor" one of them said. "Although it would seem it must be suspended for a time"

"And why is that?" The Doctor asked, pausing a moment he quickly added. "Not that I'm complaining"

"It would seem" The council member told him. "That we have a received a distress call from your future counterpart. It would seem several of your future incarnations have banded together in an effort to save Gallifrey from cataclysm. One of these incarnations wishes to speak with you and the council has allowed it"

"Which was is he then?" The Doctor asked. "If I'm to be condemned to that primitive planet without my T.A.R.D.I.S. than you at least owe me that"

"Very well, we believe he is your ninth incarnation" the council member stated. "Although he has insisted we call him...the War Doctor"

"Well send him in then" The Doctor stated dismissively. "Might as well get this over with"

"He has requested a private audience. We are sending _you_ to _him_ "

* * *

The Doctor found himself in a small garden that he found very familiar, a place he had had several picnics in growing up, if it had not been for his criminal status he would have liked to return here with Jamie and Zoe.

"I've missed this" a gruff old voice told him. "I've missed the bright landscape, before we lost it all in the war"

The Doctor turned on the spot to greet the newcomer. This incarnation of himself was significantly older, clad in a jacket that appeared to be worn out than even himself.

"So you're me then?" The Doctor asked with a smile, which quickly faded upon closer inspection of his future counterpart. "Oh my word, you have been through a terrible amount of pain haven't you?"

"Far more than you could possibly fathom" The War Doctor told him. "But that is not why I'm here"

"Then why are you here then?" The Doctor asked. "The council told me that Gallifrey was facing some kind of calmity"

"Indeed" The War Doctor confirmed. "I need you to come with me to the final days of the Last Great Time War. We need your help saving Gallifrey"

The Doctor was immediately struck with more fear than he had ever experienced in his life, and shook his head violently. "OH NO, no no no no no. I'm not diving into a Time War, are you daft?"

"To be honest with you, choice isn't relevant here" The War Doctor threatened. "You will come with me because you have none"

"And how are you going to make me?" The Doctor asked. "You should consider waiting for me to regenerate. Perhaps I will be less reasonable then!"

"I'm afraid I'll need all of me for this" The War Doctor continued. "Gallifrey will fall without us and the calculations necessary require centuries of computation"

"Why don't you speak with the original then?" The Doctor demanded.

"Our future self has taken care of that" The War Doctor explained. "It would seem our mind wipes any memory of encountering our future selves in order to protect itself. Even I will forget this moment after this mess is shorted out"

"Oh fine then!" The Doctor huffed. "I'll go then, but you'll have to procure my T.A.R.D.I.S. for...

 _Whrr Whrrrr_

"Already taken care of!" The War Doctor finished, handing The Doctor a note. "Meet us at this exact time and place and don't forget to recalibrate the suspension calculations before you arrive". With that, the older counterpart let in his own T.A.R.D.I.S.

"What an irksome fellow" The Doctor thought to himself. "I do believe I'll be glad to not be him for a while"

* * *

Doing as he was told for once, The Doctor arrived on the war-torn landscape of Gallifrey and was instantly struck with fear.

"Pull yourself together, Doctor" he thought to himself. "You have to do this for Gallifrey, even if they haven't been the most well-meaning fellows as of late. Do it for Jamie and Zoe. Yes, Jamie and Zoe that's it"

 _You might say I've been doing this all my lifes_

"Oh I hope this works" The Doctor stated worriedly. "Good luck"

 _I was well off, all 12 of them_

 _No sir, all THIRTEEN_

"All of me, then" The Doctor smiled as he pulled the switch. "The old fellow wasn't kidding"

 _Do it, Doctor. Just do it._

"If you insist" The Doctor chimed in. "Well here goes nothing...

A flash of light consumed The Doctor and when it cleared The Doctor found himself standing before the council once again

"It is time, Doctor" The council restated, and The Doctor found himself in a spiral that seemed to take eternity.

When he finally awoke, he was a different man on a different planet: but he was still The Doctor

 **I haven't seen as many 2nd Doctor Serials as 1st, so forgive me if my portrayal was not 100% accurate. I look forward to writing up 3 sometime in the future, but I think I will focusing on my other stories from this point forward. This story isn't over though, so give it a follow and (like with the actual show) please be patient.**


End file.
